突襲者 (Fallout 4)
Assaultron demon Assaultron succubus Assaultron hag Assaultron gorgon Novatron Novatron invader Novatron dominator Novatron initiator Novatron eliminator |location =The Commonwealth Nuka-World |affiliation =RobCo Industries United States Armed Forces |actor =Colleen Delany |dialogue =CreatureDialogueAssaultron.txt }} Assaultrons are a type of robot encountered in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. 背景 突袭者机器人由罗科工业生产制造，是美国军方在核大战前广泛列装的军用机器人型号之一。在肉搏战中及其致命，远距离上头部装备的激光炮也有着不俗的杀伤力。部分型号会配备隐身。 特徵 因为外形轮廓较为纤细圆滑的缘故，它在整体上给不少人留下“女性化”的印象——但绝非柔弱：在近距离上，突袭者机器人装备的利爪在肉搏战中及其致命，突袭者头部装备的激光炮在发射前必须进行一段时间的蓄能。The assaultron's face will become surrounded with red electric energy when it is charging its laser beam attack, after which a great laser burst will be unleashed, doing serious damage to anyone who is caught in it. 部分型号会配备隐身组件。 An assaultron's laser can be halted or avoided by using Jet and stepping out of the way, killing it, or doing enough damage to its head. If it is allowed to charge its laser all the way, and if not blocked by an object, it will inflict devastating amounts of damage on its hapless target, often killing even high level characters or NPCs in seconds. The fact that assaultrons take reduced damage from headshots only serves to compound their main weapon's threat potential; however, one can cripple the head, thus removing its ability to use its head laser. 它的肢体——譬如说细长的双腿——在结构上是脆弱的，但即使成功地打断了它的一条或两条机械肢体，这种机器人被设计成只要还能够运作就会继续使用任何可能的手段来攻击敌人，包括山穷水尽时的自爆。 Legendary assaultrons will invariably detonate violently, similar to a mini nuke blast, approximately two seconds after they are destroyed. On lower levels they can be very difficult to face head-on, due to their fast speed and powerful attacks. A low-level player character may have difficulties killing or crippling the assaultron before it is able to get into melee range or charge its lethal laser attack, especially if the assaultron is backed up by additional enemies. A notable ability they have is being able to sidestep, making them difficult to hit, especially with semi-automatic weapons. While their laser is fully charged they are also capable of grabbing an opponent at close range and firing their laser directly into the victim's head, which is a virtually assured death sentence. Assaultrons' Perception seems to be significantly higher than other enemies', making them difficult to sneak up on and hack without maxed-out Sneak skills, corresponding armor and/or using a Stealth Boy. Variants Assaultron Deadly, especially for the unprepared, the assaultron is among the most fearsome robotic enemies in the game. While their usual unarmed attacks are already a challenge for some, the real danger from these enemies comes from their charged laser weapons. The laser cannon that doubles as its head can usually disintegrate victims on contact. Making matters worse, dodging the weapon can prove difficult, since the size of the laser engulfs anything in front of it. Luckily the charge up for this weapon is long and given away by an impressive light show coming off the assaultron's face. A fast fighter may be able to kill it quickly or even get behind it while its firing animation is going. |level =24 |perception =12 |xp =20 |hp =300 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =40 |pr =488 |rr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |items =* Fusion cell (x6) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Assaultron invader Invaders have a larger health pool and electrified hands that stun and do energy damage in addition to their regular melee damage. A blue glow can be seen around their hands even after death. |level =36 |perception =12 |xp =51 |hp =400 |dt =105 |dr =105 |er =60 |pr =Immune |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |items =* Fusion cell (x6) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Assaultron dominator The Dominator variant has a powerful attack that consists of stabbing the target's torso with two swords simultaneously and spreading its arms outwards, typically resulting in a one-hit kill against low leveled or low armored players. These stronger variant of the already formidable assaultron can be counted among the nastiest dangers in the Commonwealth. The blades on its arms give its unarmed attacks considerably more power while its head laser will still be gunning for its target. The Dominator's true danger is its unique stealth capability, making it difficult to target, especially in VATS, before it gets into melee range. |level =46 |perception =13 |xp =65 |hp =500 |dt =130 |dr =130 |er =75 |pr =Immune |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |attack3 =Stealth |items =* Fusion cell (x10) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Gunner assaultron The Gunner assaultron is the same as the basic assaultron, except it has the Gunners symbol painted on its chest, in place of the star and USA markings. They are frequently found at Gunner bases and outposts. |level =24 |perception =12 |xp =35 |hp =300 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =40 |pr =Immune |rr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |items =* Fusion cell (x6) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Gunner assaultron invader The Gunner assaultron invader is the same as the assaultron invader, except it has the Gunners symbol painted on its chest, in place of the star and USA markings. It is frequently found in Gunners bases and outposts. |level =36 |perception =12 |xp =51 |hp =400 |dt =105 |dr =105 |er =60 |pr =Immune |rr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |items =* Fusion cell (x6) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Gunner assaultron dominator The Gunner assaultron dominator is the same as the assaultron dominator, except it has the Gunners symbol painted on its chest, in place of the star and USA markings. One replaces Tessa after she is killed at Quincy ruins. |level =46 |perception =13 |xp =65 |hp =500 |dt =130 |dr =130 |er =75 |pr =Immune |rr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |attack3 =Stealth |items =* Fusion cell (x10) * Assaultron circuit board * Power relay coil * Nuclear material * Aluminum (x2) }} Assaultron devil Assaultron devils are a modified variant of the assaultron created by the Rust Devils. It is weaker than the normal variant. Their hands are replaced with construction claws and they are covered in scrap armor. |base id = |level =16 |perception =5 |xp =35 |hp =155 |dt = |dr =75 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Vacuum tube * Robot repair kit }} Assaultron demon Assaultron demons are a modified variant of the assaultron created by the Rust Devils. |base id = |level =24 |perception =5 |xp =35 |hp =180 |dt = |dr =75 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Fusion core * Military-grade circuit board * Robot repair kit }} Assaultron succubus Assaultron succubi are a modified variant of the assaultron created by the Rust Devils. A powerful opponent that usually has a skull mask. |base id = |level =36 |perception =5 |xp =51 |hp =300 |dt = |dr =105 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |attack3 = |items =* Military-grade circuit board * Robot repair kit }} Assaultron hag Assaultron hags are a modified variant of the assaultron created by the Rust Devils. They are equipped with a shishkebab and gamma gun. |base id = |level =46 |perception =6 |xp =65 |hp =500 |dt = |dr =130 |er =75 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |attack3 = |items =* Assaultron left arm }} Assaultron gorgon Assaultron gorgons are a modified variant of the assaultron and are created by the Rust Devils. Wielding two shishkebabs, they are the most powerful assaultron variants of all and are dangerous opponents. One can be found with Ivey in Fort Hagen hangar and others can sometimes be seen with Rust Devil patrols. |base id = |level =56+ |perception =6 |xp =65 |hp =575+ |dt = |dr =140 |er =85 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee |attack2 =Laser beam |attack3 = |items =* Assaultron front primal plate * Robot repair kit }} Novatron Novatrons are the base Nuka World variation of an assaultron. They can be found in the Galactic Zone in Nuka-World, and more specifically in the RobCo Battlezone. Additionally two can be found on pillars guarding the entrance outside. Instead of a claw, a space laser replaces one of the hands. |base id = |level =24 |perception =12 |xp =35 |hp =300 |dt =0 |dr =75 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Steel }} Novatron invader The Novatron Invader is an upgraded version of the Novatron. They can be found in the Galactic Zone in Nuka-World, in the RobCo Battlezone. |base id = |level =36 |perception =12 |xp =51 |hp =400 |dt =0 |dr =105 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Novatron dominator The Novatron dominator is an upgraded version of the Novatron, the Nuka-World variation of the assaultron. They can be found in the Galactic Zone in Nuka-World, in the RobCo Battlezone. |base id = |level =46 |perception =13 |xp =65 |hp =500 |dt =0 |dr =130 |er =75 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Novatron initiator The Novatron initiator is an upgraded version of the Novatron, the Nuka-World variation of the assaultron. They can be found in the Galactic Zone in Nuka-World, in the RobCo Battlezone. |base id = |level =56 |perception =13 |xp =65 |hp =570 |dt =0 |dr =150 |er =75 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Novatron eliminator The Novatron eliminator is an upgraded version of the Novatron, the Nuka-World variation of the assaultron. The Novatron eliminator is the strongest variation of the Novatron and assaultron, and can be found in the RobCo Battlezone, in the Galactic Zone of Nuka-World. |base id = |level =66 |perception =13 |xp =65 |hp =640 |dt =0 |dr =180 |er =90 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =5 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Locations * One leveled assaultron always spawns in the FEV-Labs in the Institute. * They often spawn near military installations and tend to move around a lot because of their high attack range. When left alone they can often be seen engaging wasteland creatures. * One assaultron (along with a Mister Gutsy and sometimes a sentry bot) is found on the road leading to Nahant, wandering around the small pile of shipping containers. * They often spawn as a part of a Gunner patrol, providing frontline offense while the Gunners attack from a distance. One can almost always be found at Mass Pike Interchange atop the freeway. * An assaultron will attack the Sole Survivor alongside a sentry bot atop of the 35 Court building after they approach the central locked chamber, which contains leveled power armor. * One can be found with the Gunners at the Quincy ruins, and will usually replace Tessa if the ruins have been cleared out already. * Two are found in front of Vault 95, and another is located inside. * One can be found in the Hesters Consumer Robotics workshop, along with two protectrons. * Two assaultrons will attack the Sole Survivor along with a sentry bot and two protectrons after getting the Beryllium Agitator during Mass Fusion/Spoils of War. * One assaultron (and a Mister Gutsy) guards a wrecked military convoy on the road between Breakheart Banks and the Slog. * One assaultron is used as an activatable trap in the cellar of the Electrical Hobbyist's Club. Notable assaultrons * Atom's Wrath * Iron Maiden * KL-E-0 * Lady Lovelace * P.A.M. * Ada * Duelbot Notes * Despite both the assaultron and the male Sole Survivor being affiliated with the military, the latter's dialogue choices with KL-E-0 would imply no prior knowledge of the assaultron model robots (although it is possible that the assaultron entered service with the US military after he had been discharged or they may have not been deployed to the front lines). This would be consistent with their absence in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation Anchorage. * The Automatron add-on adds two weapons that consist of parts salvaged from assaultrons, the assaultron blade and the salvaged assaultron head. * If the assaultron is being attacked by two enemies at once (e.g. synth relay grenade) and the NPC is targeted, if the Sole Survivor is too close to the head/laser while the assaultron is firing, the player still takes massive AoE damage. * At least one known assaultron prototype was not built by RobCo.4n1m4L's test logs It was possibly built by General Atomics International, who are known to have partnered with RobCo on a number of joint projects for the US Military including the Robobrain program for the United States Army Robotics Division. * It is possible that assaultrons can express a very limited degree of human emotion. In Reunions, when Dogmeat leads the Sole Survivor to the remains of a destroyed assaultron, it states that it cannot feel its legs, in a slightly panicked manner. In addition, assaultrons appear to be able to feel pain as evident by the quotes of the damaged assaultron found while tracking Kellogg. Appearances *Assaultrons appear in Fallout 4 and its add-ons Automatron and ''Nuka-World Gallery AssaultronConcept1.jpg|Older concept, with texturing that follows closer to Fallout 3's artstyle Assaultron concept art.png|Concept art FO4 Assaultron loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide References en:Assaultron (Fallout 4) es:Asaltrón fr:Laserotron (Fallout 4) ja:Assaultron pt:Assaultron ru:Штурмотрон uk:Штурмотрон Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Nuka-World robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology Category:RobCo Industries technology